Holiday Madness
Holiday Madness is the 11th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis CHRISTMAS IN BEVERLY HILLS – Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) rents a mansion and decides to throw a housewarming party complete with an ice skating rink and elves. All is great in Adrianna's world until Victor (guest star Nestor Serrano) decides to reveal Adrianna's secrets to the media. Annie (Shenae Grimes) decides to skip the party so she can take care of Liam (Matt Lanter), which leads to the two of them rekindling their old romance in Dixon's (Tristan Wilds) bed. Ivy's (Gillian Zinser) reconciliation with her father doesn't go quite as she planned. Teddy (Trevor Donovan) and Ian (Kyle Riabko) discuss their feelings and decide to keep their relationship quiet for the time being, unaware that Dixon saw them share a kiss. Meanwhile, Navid and Silver share their feelings and realize they both feel the same way. Naomi returns home from the party to find an unexpected visitor. Plot A real estate agent is showing Adrianna a beautiful home. Victor is in the back seat, and she's treating him like a hired hand. She wants the house, sight unseen. The price tag is $20,000 a month, and she has to commit to six months. Victor asks for a moment. He tells her to find something more affordable, and she calls him a wet blanket. Victor tries to tell her that a lot can change in the music business in six months, and Adrianna accuses him of not believing in her. He just wants her to be cautious. She asks if he wants her to save money? Yes? Okay, she is cutting his commission in half. Happy now? She takes the house. She asks her chihuahua, Beyonce, if she loves it here. Navid catches up with Silver and asks her if it was awkward or not awkward. He's taking a poll. She goes with awkward. He reiterates that he has feelings for her. Silver says Navid's girlfriend is her best friend. They need to give themselves some space.Ivy and Naomi continue trying to forge a friendship. Ivy figures since things are so bad with her mom, maybe she should give her dad a call. Ian and Teddy touch base for the first time since they shared a kiss after the luau. Teddy wants to keep it quiet, his being gay. He's just not ready, but he does like Ian and he wants to keep seeing him. Ian gets it, but he's been out of the closet since 9th grade, and he's not ready to go back in.Annie gets a call from Charlie. They miss each other. Maybe they can hook up tomorrow night, at Adrianna's. Dixon grabs Annie, Liam is in the hospital. Charlie overhears and wants to know if his half-brother is alright, but Annie won't know anything until she gets to the hospital. She'll call him from there. Naomi and Oscar banter a bit. Might she want to go out with him sometime? Not a yes. Not a no, either. Ivy doesn't want her to get involved with him after what he did to her. Ivy doesn't want to be friends with somebody who'd date a guy who did her like that.Dixon and Annie bring Liam home. He'll be in Dixon's room. They need to take care of him. Annie threatens to kick his ass if he doesn't shut up and follow orders. Ivy and her dad are having dinner. He doesn't know if she eats red meat, what with her mother being a vegetarian. She's talking a lot because she's nervous, and excited. That equals her babbling on like an auctioneer. He's very happy to hear from her, since Laurel told him to keep his distance. Ivy is surprised to hear it. He tells her that her mother doesn't always consider how her decisions will affect other people. Ivy tells him she and Laurel aren't actually speaking at the moment, and he says "Welcome to the club." They laugh together. He appreciates having the chance to start over, with his daughter. She does too. He asks her if she sings, and she says only in the shower. She should start practicing. They do a lot of caroling around his house during the holidays. He'd like her to spend Christmas with his family. She should bring her guitar. Silver gets to Adrianna's place. It's huge. She doesn't even know how she's going to find her. Silver thinks it's totally insane, this place. Navid is there as well, and nobody else can make it. So it's just the three of them, and Beyonce. They adjourn to the hot tub. Adrianna is the only one who is completely relaxed. Adrianna gets a text from Victor, he's dropping off a holiday present. It's a housewarming/apology gift. A cashmere blanket and a bottle of champagne. It's a play off her calling him a wet blanket. She asks him to return it. When he leaves, Navid calls her on being so harsh to Victor. She sees nothing wrong with what she did. Laurel finds Ivy playing her guitar. She tells her they are going to Rome for Christmas. She booked the flight, they're leaving tomorrow. Ivy interrupts to tell her she had dinner with dad, and she's going to his place for a traditional Christmas holiday. She confronts Laurel about telling her dad to stay away from Ivy. Laurel says she had her reasons. Her dad is not a nice guy. He can't be trusted. Navid wakes up with Beyonce sitting on his chest. Adrianna is wearing eye covers to sleep. He takes the puppy downstairs and runs into Silver. She was up getting a glass of water. Navid has to be honest. He can't stop thinking about her. Is it all in his head? Yes. He specifically asks her if she feels the same way he does, and she can't answer. Before she does, Adrianna interrupts to announce she had the worst nightmare ever. She was at the Grammy's, wearing the same dress as Miley Cirus. Silver and Naomi are outdoor iceskating in L.A. Naomi thinks it's truly lame, and Silver figures Naomi for jealous, since she didn't think of it for her big party. Justin Bieber is there. Silver goes on to share that Jeremy Piven and Rachel Zoe are there as well. The elves arrive, as Adrianna starts singing "Santa Baby".Annie is changing Liam's dressing. He thinks she should go to Adrianna's party, but she refuses. She's going to stay there and take care of him. Charlie shows up to check on Liam. Liam becomes very angry, and insists Charlie leave. Annie follows him out and assures him that she and Dixon will take good care of Liam. Adrianna reads her speech at her party. She feels very blessed. She feels like she's living a miracle. She tells everybody to enjoy the party. Dixon and Teddy chat about how much things have changed in the past year. He lost Ivy, Adrianna is famous, Teddy can't play tennis anymore. Ivy's dad didn't even know she was a surfer. She'd love to be a professional surfer. But she should probably go to college. He starts to say something, and then stops himself, She insists he share, so he does. There's a clause in the divorce papers that says he has to pay for her college. He's got two kids right behind her that also need to go to college so maybe they could present a united front to Laurel that paying for Ivy's college is her responsibility. He re-extends his offer for her to spend Christmas with them, but now it's more like "drop by", "swing through". Ivy says it sounds good. Adrianna is opening presents. She says something is gorgeous, then hands it off to Navid, murmuring that it's hideous, and it needs to go in the return pile. Navid is going for a walk. Adrianna doesn't even hear him say so. The waiter offers Ivy a bite to eat, but she passes. She's about to head home, when she runs into Naomi. She tells her about the dinner with her dad. It was bad. Really bad. She doesn't say any more than that, just wishes Naomi a happy holidays and walks out.Adrianna gets a card from Victor which hopes she gets everything she deserves. There's a picture inside, he's holding Javier's songbook. Ivy arrives home and tells Laurel what happened. He doesn't want to pay for her college, because he has his real kids he has to pay for. Laurel was right, and Ivy's heart is broken. As long as she's holding Ivy, she apologizes for every stupid thing she's ever done that made her a less-than-perfect mom. Ivy says she just needs Laurel to love her. That's the one thing Laurel can do right. Adrianna tears her place apart, trying to find the songbook. She finally calls Victor and accuses him of stealing 'her' songbook. Victor didn't steal it, Adrianna did. He's merely seeking restitution. He sold her story all over the net, the media, everywhere he could make a buck. He had to do something after she cut his commission in half. He's doing People tomorrow. It should be fun. The bottom just fell out of Adrianna's world. Oscar sees Naomi having a blast at the party. She takes a call from Ivy, who is grateful she called Laurel. She tries to tell Naomi it's okay if she dates Oscar, they can still be friends. Naomi says thanks. Ivy and Laurel go destroy their annual pinata and rush to pick up the most candy.Annie watches Liam sleep. She wakes him. He thanks her again, but feels bad because she missed the party. She doesn't. She shares how scared she was when she heard he was badly hurt. She wouldn't be okay if he wasn't okay. He apologizes for his reaction to Charlie. It's not about their brotherhood thing. It's about him loving Annie when she's with Charlie. He's loved her for a long time. They kiss.Silver finds Navid, and asks if he's okay. Not really. He's destroying their friendship, making everything awkward with his feelings for her. Then everything happened with his dad. He's not happy anymore. He's beating himself up, and Silver stops him. His feelings are real. She feels it too. They kiss. Adrianna sees her life destroyed online.Ian is singing at the party. He's about to have a figgy pudding, when Teddy asks to talk to him. He needs to talk to Ian, there's nobody else he can talk to. Ian suggests a therapist. Teddy gets that Ian came out in 9th grade, but he's just not there yet. Ian interrupts, but Teddy keeps talking. He knows he's gay. He just needs some time to process that. He wants to figure out what that means before the whole world starts to judge him. He just wants a little time. This is really overwhelming, and confusing. He's not confused about his feelings for Ian, though. They kiss, and Ian tells him he can have the time he needs. They kiss again, and Dixon sees.Annie gets a text asking how Liam is, from Charlie. Apparently he's fine, as they are in bed together. Naomi leaves a message for Oscar telling him that she can't date him after what he did to Ivy. Even if he is really hot. She says she's happy to be alone, but she's not alone. Cannon is in her apartment. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Kyle Riabko as Ian :Blair Redford as Oscar :Evan Ross as Charlie Selby :Nestor Serrano as Victor Luna :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon Guest starring :Brett Cullen as Mr. Sullivan :Elaine Hendrix as Renee Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver * Annie cheats on Charlie * Navid cheats on Adrianna * The feud between Ivy and Laurel is over * Silver and Navid were the only ones who came to Adrianna's sleepover ** Annie and Dixon were tending to an injured Liam ** Ivy was visiting her father ** Naomi got drunk after having too many blueberry margarita's at her waxing session ** Teddy was not invited to the sleepover * There is a running gag featured throughout this episode where a waiter is walking around different scenes offering Candy canes, gingerbread and Figgy pudding to Teddy, Ivy, and Navid when they are alone having a deep thought. All of them are weirded out by the figgy pudding and refuse. At the end of the episode Ian asks the waiter if he has anymore of those figgy puddings, to which the waiter is relieved. Music *"AM/FM Sound" by Matt & Kim *"Belong" by Cary Brothers *"Difficult" by Uffie *"Hey Boy" by Magic Kids *"Hey Santa" by Royal Crown Revue *"I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" by Kyle Riabko *"Jingle Bell Rock-JP" by Jared Gutstadt *"Jingle Bells Big Band W Horns-JP" by Fish n Chips *"Johnny Cakes-instr-JP" by Space Taster *"Mr. Jones" by James Laboz *"Saint Behind The Glass" by Los Lobos *"Santa Baby" by Jessica Lowndes *"She Loves Everybody" by Chester French Photos 311.jpeg 90210-3x11.jpg 90210-3x11-C.jpg 3930811.jpg ade.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3